


Blood, Guts, & Lust...Love?

by NickieRiot91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickieRiot91/pseuds/NickieRiot91
Summary: After waking up in an unknown place Rachelle has to try and remember the night before. Once she does is it a good memory or bad? And where will it lead?





	1. Having To Remember

You want to know what's not fun? What's not cool in any way, shape or form? What's scary as hell? Because let me to tell you going to sleep in your nice comfy king sized bed after a long day at work and waking up somewhere completely different is not fun, is not cool, and is scary even for someone in my line of work. Nope that's definitely not my nice warm, fleece blanket, nor is that my bedside lamp, and neither is that small light peeking out from under the bathroom door, my light; mine has a blue hue. And what's worse is the warm, hard body pressed up behind me with their very muscular arm thrown over my waist.

I looked at the little clock sitting on the bedside table, it's red numbers showing it was 10:30 in the morning, way too early for this shit. Slowly and quietly I slip from the bed and make sure not to wake the man behind me. I wasn't exactly ready for a confrontation. My feet barely made noise on the carpeted floor as I crept into the bathroom. Turning the faucet on I splashed some water on face and dried it. The more awake I became the more last night started coming back to me in little flashes. Finished my job, went to the bar grabbed a gin and tonic...okay nothing out of the ordinary there. Now why am I here and not back at home. Come on Rachelle you can figure this out.

“Hello gorgeous mind if I sit here?” a voice to the left of me asked. Looking up I took in candy green eyes, unkempt dark hair and a smile to die for. “Go for it.” I turned toward him more and truly took in the sexy specimen of a man sitting next to me. It had been awhile since I had been with anyone and well he looked good enough to eat. “Rachelle, but you can call me Rae,” I offered as my new drink was sat in front of me. “Dean,” he replied licking his lips in a way that made me want to kiss them. Dean was walking sex and I couldn't wait to get out of here with him.

Many drinks later we stumbled into his hotel room our lips locked together. The room was dark and I couldn't see much, but I could feel his muscles as they rippled under my finger tips. His lips scorching my skin in a delicious way as he devoured my neck…

Well now that I remembered what had happened I wasn't freaked out at all. From what I could remember and the flashes I had gotten last night had been pretty damn fun. Something I wouldn't mind repeating. I smiled to myself in the mirror, ran my fingers through my hair and began strutting back toward the bedroom. However my smile dropped when I saw Dean dressed, tying his boots and talking on the phone. The look on his face and his tone of voice said it was something serious. That shot my idea of a second round right in the head. With a pout I picked up my jeans and slid them on.

Dean hung up the phone and turned toward me. “That was work. I gotta go, but uh last night was fun.” I let out a soft chuckle. But before I could reply my phone pinged with a text message. “Yeah so do I. Work.” I held my phone up shaking it. After getting dressed I walked up to him and gave him a small kiss. “If you're ever in town again, hit me up. I live on Boardwalk and Main. Small beige house with dark brown shutters and a motorcycle in the driveway, can't miss it.” I walked out the door expecting to never see him again. In my line of work it wasn't a good idea to get attached. It was easy to lose someone and while the sex was good I doubted he would be coming back to my little nowhere town of Adams, Minnesota just for sex.

I walked back to the bar, got on my bike and drove back home. It wasn't a lie when I told Dean work had texted. A retired ‘friend’ Jean, always contacted me when there was a case nearby as I never left the state; not unless I was really needed. Then I would pack a bag and take my car, a ‘67 Plymouth Barracuda wherever my help was required. This case was just a few hours away so I didn't need to bring out the Cuda. After I made it home I went straight to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. I had files to go over and needed to pack a small overnight bag.

As the coffee brewed I opened my laptop and looked over what Jean had sent me. Two bodies drained of blood, found outside a college bar. Well this case was going to be simple to solve. I drank a couple cups of coffee, put some clothes in a bag, grabbed my weapons and headed out the door. With everything in my saddlebags I was ready to go. I only had one last thing to do. Feed my dog Bragi. He was a Bull Mastiff, but small for his bread and he was always chasing after girls, just like the Norse god he was named for. I liked the show The Almighty Johnsons so sue me, it was a guilty pleasure. I opened the gate that led to the back yard and took care of my only friend in this world. “I'll be back in a few days.” I scratched his ears causing him to pant and give a happy bark.

Now it was time for me to go deal with some vampires. I climbed on my bike, slipped my helmet on and sped off toward Saint Cloud. A smirk on my face as I peeled down the blacktop. Nothing got my heart racing like the thought of a hunt except riding my bike and some good dick. One I got last night and the other two I was enjoying now. Though I couldn't help wishing I was with Dean back in that motel room. I really wanted to explore that body more now that I was sober and could truly enjoy it for what it was. Too bad I would probably never get the chance to do so.


	2. Wait You're A Hunter?

As soon as I made it to my motel in Saint Cloud I decided to start checking out the place. The sooner I found the vampire nest, the better. I didn't want anymore pretty college girls dropping dead. I mean I didn't want anyone being killed, but the vamps were after pretty college girls. So I was going to stop them before they could feed from anyone else. I went to the bar which the girls were being picked up from and ordered a drink; blending in was the best way to catch the vampire.

Sitting at a table in a dark corner, completely hidden by shadows I sipped my drink and waited. Luckily for me it wasn't a long wait. I could tell the vampire for what she was as soon as she walked into the bar. Interesting a female vamp picking up female vics. Wonder if they're for her or if she's just the hot piece of ass to lure the pretty girls to the alleyway. I kept my eyes on her as she began flirting with one of the college girls. A giggle escaped the young girl as she was completely oblivious to what was about to happen. As the pair made their way outside I followed. Hiding in the shadows I snuck outside behind them.

Turns out the female vamp was just bait. Some guy was just about to turn the sweet innocent girl into dinner. “Hey asshat let her go.” The two vampires turned to me and hissed as the girl made a run for it. I charged forward and tackled the girl shooting her up with dead man's blood before turning to her lover, boyfriend, mate, whatever the hell he was. He shoved me and I slammed against the wall with a grunt as the air was knocked from my lungs. “Not cool bro.” I twirled my machete and went at him. He swung and I ducked, spun and cut his head off. One down, who knows how many more to deal with.

Since it was night and the vampires had the upper hand I decided to wait to go after the nest, which meant waiting on the girl to wake up. I went back to my bike and kept out of sight. When she finally woke and left the alley I followed her to an abandoned barn. How original, I thought to myself. Now that I knew where they were nesting I would return during the day. Heading back to the hotel I pulled into my previous parking spot. As I turned the engine off I noticed a sleek, black ‘67 Chevy Impala. She was gorgeous and I couldn't help admiring her. I walked around the car checking it out, but something about it screamed hunter. Most likely it was the duffle bag in the bag with a few weapons peeking out.

Well that was that. I wasn't sticking around to deal with other hunters. We typically didn't get on too well. I was more ‘come up with a plan, make sure I knew everything before going in’ while a lot of hunters I had met went running in half-cocked. I went into my room wrote down the address for where they could find the vampires and walked back to the car. I slid the little note inside the cracked window letting it fall on the driver’s seat, decided to get some sleep and head home the next day. I woke up late that evening and when I left the Impala was still sitting there, so I assumed whoever the car belonged to had handled the nest as my note was no longer on the seat. With a smile I got on my bike and headed home.

A month later

I had just gotten back home from dealing with a vengeful ghost. Plopping down on my couch I turned the TV on and turned to Netflix. I figured I would catch up on some Orange is The New Black and enjoy a drink or two before heading to bed. I was tired and wanted nothing more than to relax and then head to dreamland. Between hunting and working as a freelance artist I didn't really get much downtime, but hey it paid the bills and saved lives. Couldn't get better than that. Just as I was getting into the show I heard Bragi start barking, something he didn't do very often. I picked up my pistol and went through the kitchen to the sliding glass door that led to the back yard.

As soon as I opened it, the female vampire that should have been dealt with a month ago shoved me back forcing me to drop my gun. “Son of a...what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dead?” She kicked out at me causing me to jump back. My hands landed behind me on the island in the middle of the kitchen. “You killed my mate. Now I'm going to kill you,” the vampire replied just as another set of footsteps entered my kitchen. I looked up seeing Dean, machete in hand and smirked. “Well good luck doing that from the grave.” I jumped up and, using the island to balance myself, kicked her in the chest sending her backwards toward Dean who promptly cut her head off.

I landed back on the ground and crossed my arms as I looked down at the now headless vampire. “What was she talking about you killed her mate?” Dean asked coming closer to me. I huffed and looked up at him. “I killed her mate back in Saint Cloud. Followed her to the nest. Was gonna clear it myself, but found out there were other hunters there, gave them the address and left,” I explained.

“Wait that was you?” Dean asked, surprised.

“What I just said wasn't it?” I answered, placing my left hand on my hip and cocking it out.

“How come we didn't see you..like at all? You were clearly staying at the same motel.” Dean kept questioning, crossing his arms.

“"Well apparently you were too busy prematurely celebrating a 'successful hunt ' and let one get away!" I said using air quotes.

"I was not!" Dean clammors.  
  


"Well wanna explain why there is a beheaded vamp in my kitchen then big boy?” I looked at him with raised brows. Dean opened and closed his mouth multiple times before finally spitting out, “She must have already been hunting you when Sam and I got to the nest.” Hmm, he actually had a good point. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. “Fair enough. Now help me clean this up.” I pointed at the body. Having a monster come into my home was not something I was happy about and I wanted it dealt with sooner instead of later.

Dean and I carefully moved the body and the head into his car where he could haul it off. As he disposed of the body I cleaned up my kitchen. I finished and walked into the living room, plopped back down on the couch and waited on him to show back up. I knew he would have more questions and I would answer them. Simply because I was hoping he would stick around long enough for us to have sex again. What could I say the man was addictive and I had only been with him once.

I heard a car door close and then my front door opened. Dean joined me on the couch with a beer in his hand. “So I guess your a hunter then?” I nodded my head and took a sip of my drink. “Yep,” I said popping the ‘p’ as I did so. Dean looked around my house. “Okay then tell me how you afford this. And how we haven't ran into each other sooner.” I turned and sat on the couch facing him, one leg on the floor the other underneath me. “The house belonged to my gran. When she passed it was given to me. As for how I afford my bills I'm more than a hunter,” I explained, running my fingers through my hair. “People commission me for artwork and it pays decent enough I also sell pieces I make on my own. Normally when I hunt, it’s local. I don't leave the state,” I finished.

Dean watched me trying to see if I was lying or not. He realized I was telling the truth and nodded his head. “Alright, but how did you get into hunting in the first place?” Every hunter had a reason. They either were born into a family that hunted or something tragic happened that introduced them to the world of the supernatural but I was different. I described the details of how I came to be aware of the things that go bump in the night. “When I was sixteen, my parents and I were on the way back from an art gallery where I had my first showing. We, and I'm still not sure how, but we hit a werewolf. My dad got out of the car; it tore his arm to shreds. Almost killed him before some hunter showed up. We all managed to survive but after that I dove headfirst into the lore. Found out everything I could.”

I was one of the few that didn't have a horribly tragic background.

I tilted my glass toward Dean in a way of saying your turn. I was then told the story of his mother being killed by a demon, how his father became obsessed with hunting it and brought his two sons up in the life. As soon as he told me his last name, I knew. The Winchesters were well known in the hunting community. I had heard the name a few times in my dealings with Jean. She would always keep me apprised of the stories that flowed down the hunter grapevine. Dean continues to tell me about the deal his father made to save him, his deal to save his brother, going to hell and coming back, and now trying to stop the apocalypse. I realized all those crazy stories Jean told me weren’t just rumors. “Damn, Dean Winchester. Sounds to me like you could use a bit of a break.”

Dean let out a chuckle. “Yeah, tell me about.”


	3. Want To Bang?

I sat on my couch watching Dean as I finished off my drink. The poor man really did need a break. I had seen horrors while being in the life but it was nothing compared to what he had seen. To be honest it was probably like comparing a child's nightmare of getting lost on a walk in the park to seeing someone's soul being ripped to shreds. Okay so he had actually seen someone's soul ripped to shreds since he had been to hell, but not the point. My point is Dean's life was a lot darker than my own and I was more than willing to help him chase that away if only for a short time. It might not even work if he was as broken as his eyes screamed he was, but I was willing to give it a shot. Can't know unless you try, am I right?

I moved closer to him and rested my hand on his thigh, one leg still under me and the other having off the couch foot resting on the floor. “So how would you feel about that break here? With me?” I moved my hand slowly up his leg toward his jean covered crotch. Dean sat his beer on the table and watched me as I slowly undid the button on his jeans looking up at him with lust filled eyes. “Well if you're offering sweetheart,” he smiled down at me and ran his fingers through my hair. “I'm more than offering, Winchester.” I pulled the zipper down on his jeans and reached in pulling his semi-hard dick free. I licked my lips and lowered my head leaving kitten licks to the tip. 

Dean never took his eyes off me as I took all of him in my mouth. I buried my nose in his pubic hair taking in his scent. It was a delicious scent that sent tingles down my spine and had me growing wet. As I sucked on his dick I used my tongue to push on the underside, flicking against the sensitive vein that rested there. Dean's lids dropped closed and his head fell back. “That feels good.” His voice was husky and filled with arousal. If I could smirk I definitely would have, but it was hard to do with his rock-hard member filling my mouth. As I continued to pleasure him with my lips and tongue I grabbed the edges of his jeans and boxers and began pulling them down.

With a lift of his lips, pushing him further down my throat I completely removed them after he kicked his boots off. Now that his balls were free I cupped them and massaged them gently. A guttural groan left Dean as he looked down at me. His chest was heaving as he took deep breaths and his skin was flushed. Every once in a while his dick would twitch as I changed pace or how much of him I was taking in my mouth. “Sweetheart keep that up and I'm gonna cum in your mouth,” he sounded breathless as he spoke. I let him go with a wet pop. “Can't have that now can we? I haven't had nearly as much fun with you as I want to,” I purred.

Dean's adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. Oh boy was I gonna have fun with him! Grabbing the hem of his shirt I tugged it over his head and sat back to admire him like I hadn't done the last time. He truly was a magnificent looking man. Gorgeous pecs, defined abs, and that perfect trail of hair leading to his delicious dick. I was definitely in lust with the man before me. I bit my lip as I drank him in like a tall glass of water. Dean reached out and tried to pull me in for a kiss. I tsked him. “I'm running this show cowboy.” I pushed him back and stood to remove my own clothing. But I did so slowly, giving him a bit of a show. And I could feel his eyes burning into every new inch of skin that was revealed. It caused a proud smirk to dance across my lips.

I sashayed my hips as I walked closer to Dean. Running my fingers down my body I dipped my fingers into my folds feeling just how wet I was. It was a miracle it wasn't running down my leg. As I teased my clit a shudder ran down my spine. Never before had I done something like this. Sex was normally a quick endeavor, we both got off and that was it. There was no seeing each other again, no taking the time to explore. This was all very new and very exciting and I was enjoying myself immensely. Removing my fingers, I pressed them to his lips letting him suck them into his mouth. “You taste damn good sweetheart. I could dine on that for hours.” 

“Maybe later cowboy. Right now I want your dick.” I straddled his hips, grabbed his dick and eased myself down on it. The way he stretched me was delicious and felt better than any man before him. And I doubted any man after would be as good. Resting my hands on his shoulders I began to rock my hips back and forth making him drag along my walls in the most pleasant way. “Fuck, Dean you feel good,” I moaned. His hands came to rest on my hips and he squeezed as he closed his eyes and enjoyed whatever pace I chose to set. He really was letting me take the reins. Which was surprising, but I wasn't going to question it. Leaning down I pressed my lips to his in a searing kiss. He tasted like whiskey and honey; a sweet and tangy combination.

My breasts pressed against his chest causing the miniscule hair to scratch at my sensitive nipples in a most delightful way. My eyes closed and I let out a whimper as I felt pressure building in the pit of my stomach. Dean's dick felt so good hitting my g-spot and the way his pubic bone rubbed against my clit as I rode him like the end of the world was coming and this was the last time I was going to get to fuck him. My moans mixed with his as they bounced off the walls. It sounded almost pornographic, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the fire coursing through my veins as I raced toward the finish line. My heart raced and the way I was rocking my hips was now sloppy as my orgasm finally rocketed through my body. I threw my head back calling out his name.

And though I had already reached my own release I didn't stop riding him. I was riding that wave of bliss as a bead of sweat ran down the valley of my breasts and I rode him to his own end. Dean's body tensed as his dick twitched inside me filling me with his white hot seed. I rocked my hips a few more times and laid down on his chest. “Best sex ever,” I muttered and placed a kiss to his neck. “You ain't kidding.” We stayed that way a few minutes longer before I finally pulled myself from him and made my way to the bathroom. I paused when I didn't hear him behind me. “Ya coming?” I was definitely up for trying some shower sex. 

Dean quickly followed and round two soon commenced.   
  



	4. Another Hunt

The incessant buzzing of a phone woke me the next morning. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 7:00 am. I was going to kill Jean for calling this early, but then I realized it wasn't my phone. I reached behind me and hit Dean to wake him up. “Your phone keeps ringing. So when you answer it tell whoever it is that most people are asleep at this ungodly hour and to kindly fuck off.” Dean grunted as my arm hit him, but he rolled over and grabbed his phone leaving the room to answer the call of whatever strange creature thought it was normal to be up at 7 fucking o’clock in the morning. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Thirty minutes later I wake up to the smell of coffee wafting under my nose. I peek open one eye and look at Dean. I was still unhappy, but the coffee kept me from saying anything too cruel. “This better be important since it’s so damn early.” I sat up and took a sip from the mug my eyes barely open. Dean chuckled as he took in my unhappy morning state, hair most likely all over the place. “That was my brother on the phone.” I let out a hum, why would I care that his brother called? Not like I knew the guy and he was disturbing my slumber. “Okay and your point is what exactly?” I took another sip of the coffee hoping he got to the point soon. 

“Some town in Colorado had what looks to be a werewolf attack. Two victims with their hearts ripped out. Thought we could use your help,” Dean explained. I looked up at him with a raised brow wondering if he was actually serious about this and seeing he was I let out a sigh. “I don't know Dean, I generally hunt alone. Don't trust other hunters,” I told him. The green eyed hunter looked at me in confusion. “You trusted me enough to tell you where you live and to sleep with me.” He had thought they had at least some trust between them. “Oh cowboy, trust had nothing to do with it. You just got a good dick and know how to use it, but it does beg the question on why you showed up last night. I didn't actually think I would see you again. And had I known you were a hunter I wouldn't have told you were I live.” My location was something I liked keeping out of the hunting community; it had nothing to do with Dean himself.

Dean looked a little hurt at that, but quickly covered it up. “You said if I was in the area to swing by. So I swung by. Good thing I did.” Even I could admit he made a fair point. If he hadn't showed up the vampire might have killed me last night. I hadn't been prepared for her and she had caught me off guard. Maybe I should give him some trust, just a little. But I wasn't going to let him have it all. I barely knew him after all. Nor would I give him my heart like most girls probably had at this point. To me he was a good lay, possibly a friend and nothing more. I refused to let it be anything more. “Alright, alright. I'll come with you. Just give me a few minutes.” I finished my coffee and began packing a bag. Colorado was a good 16 hour drive for most. I knew though I could make it in about 11 if I pushed it. And I knew we would need to push it. 

Once my bag was packed and I was dressed and ready to go, I met Dean in the living room who was sitting on the couch looking around. “So let me feed Bragi and let my neighbor know I'll be gone a few days and we can head out.” Dean gave me a confused look for a second and then realized I was talking about my dog which he hadn't met yet, but I knew he had to have heard the loud beast last night. “How bout I feed him and you go talk to the neighbors?” Dean offered. “Yeah why not. Food’s in the shed.” I pointed toward the backyard where the shed resided. He nodded and headed that way while I went to talk to Mrs. Ashworth next door.

When I came back and didn't see Dean inside I grew curious. Walking out back I leaned on the back deck’s railing and watched as he played fetch with my dog. I smiled softly watching the pair. Bragi didn't normally trust men as he had been abused as a pup and Dean seemed too serious to do such a thing. It was sweet and I actually felt my heart flutter just a little when Dean smiled at Bragi and scratched his ears. I shook my head and scolded myself. He was a hunter, I was a hunter. This would be nothing more than sex between us. “Come on Dean we need to hit the road.” I turned and went back inside expecting him to lock the door behind him. With keys and bag in hand I went to the garage.

I hop in my car and fire her up. The engine roars to life and I smile as I listen to it purr. Dean looks at her, with wide eyed awe and admiration. “She's beautiful. This is the ‘67 right? With the…”   
“383 V8," I answer his unfinished question. "Heart here has 280 horsepower. And I love her.” I smiled up at him.   
"Heart?"  
"Short for Queen of my Heart."  
“Well, she is a beauty. Like to test her against Baby sometime. But we got a case.” He let out a disappointed sigh. I chuckled and hit the button to open the garage door. I moved the car to the driveway and parked long enough to get my motorcycle inside and then closed the garage and locked it. We were now ready to head to Fort Collins, Colorado.

And as I predicted Dean and I managed to shave time off the trip and pulled into the motel his brother had booked. Sam had ‘borrowed’ a car from the junk yard in Saint Cloud where Dean had apparently left him when he came to my place. I grabbed my bag and followed Dean to the room. It wasn't much; two beds, couple end tables, a small table with a coffee pot, and a dresser. I shrugged my shoulders and dropped my bag beside the couch. “Uh who's she?” I heard Sam ask.   
“Rachelle and I'm the one who told you were the vamp nest was. I'm also boning your brother. Pleasure to meet you, Jolly Green.” I grinned at him. The bitch face I got in return possibly made this trip worth it.

“I guess having another hunter on board wouldn't hurt," Sam said, still eyeing me suspiciously. So get this, the two victims were on opposite sides of town, but their time of death was only minutes apart,” Sam said as he showed us the coroner's report. I looked over the pictures. With all the claw marks and the missing hearts we were definitely dealing with werewolves and more than one it would seem. “So any idea who it is? Or where they are?” I looked up at Sam. He nodded and gave me a notepad with a list of names. “So let's split the list and scope it out tonight. Hopefully we get big, bad, and hairy before they kill someone else.” I tore the paper and handed Dean some names as well as Sam and kept the rest for myself.

It was time to put an end to the big bad wolves.


	5. Getting Hurt

Tracking down people and checking to see if they were werewolves wasn't exactly the most fun thing in the world and while I did it I had time to think. Think about why I had agreed to come along on this hunt, why I trusted Dean, and what exactly was going on between us. He was attractive...hell who was I kidding? He was more than attractive. The man was gorgeous, sexy, beautiful in a way no other man was. And while I very much enjoyed rolling around in bed with him that wasn't reason enough to come on the hunt with him. Then I remembered how he was with Bragi. My giant beast of a puppy had never trusted a man before, never played and acted that way with a man before. Maybe that was why I trusted Dean.

If my dog could trust the green-eyed hunter then he had to be a good man and one I could trust. But what did I feel beyond that? I had never felt anything like what Dean made me feel before, but I wasn't exactly sure what it was I felt; and that bothered me more than anything. I prided myself in always knowing what I felt, what I wanted, always knowing exactly how things were going to go and for once I didn't. It was messing with my head. I was unfocused and not paying attention to my surroundings. Which is never a good thing, especially when you are hunting down a monster.

Before I even knew what hit me I was flying backwards into a dumpster. Pain bloomed on my right side where the beast had caught me with its claws. My head hit hard against the dumpster causing my vision to blur and I was positive my shoulder dislocated as well. Hearing a snarl, I looked up and fired off two rounds. A pained howl filled the air letting me know I had hit my mark. With a grunt I tried to stand, but my head swam and my other wounds ached forcing me back down. I pulled my phone out and called Dean-he had insisted we exchange numbers before we left the motel-and I was glad for it. 

“Rae what is it? Did you find one of the wolves?” He asked as soon as he answered. I let out a humorless laugh. “I found him alright. And he got me good before I killed him. I, uh, I need a bit of help. I'm in an alley on Piedmont not far from the coffee shop,” I groaned out as I started feeling woozy. I reached up and touched the back of my head. Bringing my fingers in front of my face I could see blood. Oh that really isn't good. I closed my eyes as nausea hit me and then I remembered nothing else. 

My head wound made it hard for me to focus anytime I did wake up. Flashes of Sam and Dean helping me into the back of my car, Sam driving it (we would have to have a talk about that), and then being laid on one of the motel beds. When I finally came to for good, my whole body ached. My back, ribs and shoulder were bruised and tender, but they weren't the worst of my pain. My head pounded and the back pulsed where stitches had been put. The cuts on my side burned, but had also been stitched. As I tried to sit up my vision swam and nausea hit me once more.

“Hey, easy now.” Dean grabbed me and helped me sit up while also putting a small trash can in my lap. It was a good thing he did because in the next second I emptied the contents of my stomach. It hurt and made my head pound worse than it had before. I leaned back on the pillows with a groan and wiped my mouth clean. “Did you get the other wolf?” I asked as I closed my eyes. I heard someone mutter that they hadn't. “And why not?” I pressed my fingers into my temple trying to ease my headache.

“You were hurt. Dean wanted to come get you first. This should help your head, but you need rest.” Sam reached across the bed handing me some ibuprofen and a glass of water. I took both with a small nod of thanks. The water eased my dry throat and I prayed that the pain meds would help with my head soon. “We plan to go after the wolf again tonight. At least we only have one to get,” Dean said as he went over to the table and began cleaning his gun. “I'm sure by then I'll be fine,” I whispered as I feel back asleep.

Dean cleaned his gun and prepared for going after the wolf, but he did glance at Rae from time to time. “You like her don't you?” Sam asked noticing the looks. Dean glanced at Sam before his eyes went back to the woman in question. “If by that you mean I think she's a good hunter and good in the sack then, yeah.” Dean looked back down at his gun sliding it back together now he was done cleaning it. “That's not what I mean and you know it,” Sam replied. Of course he was met with silence as Dean wasn't willing to tell his little brother anything. The giant of a hunter knew that Dean didn't talk feelings and this time wouldn't be any different.

Night fell and the Winchesters left the motel to track and kill the second werewolf. They had agreed not to wake Rae knowing she needed her rest. And even if she had been awake neither Sam nor Dean would have let her come. With her injuries they both knew she was in no shape to join them. "She'll just get hurt worse or possibly killed if we bring her along," Dean had unnecessarily argued. Sam had agreed with him.

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was silence. I slowly climbed out of bed and noticed that both hunters were gone. “Fuckers didn't even wake me up,” I grumbled as I made my way to the bathroom to shower. I still hurt, but I was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. A shower would be nice. And it would give me time to get my thoughts together. I was pissed they had left me behind, even if it was for a good reason, and I was still upset about Sam driving Heart. Nobody was allowed to drive my car, but me.

Just as I finished getting cleaned up I heard the motel room door open and close. “Where's Rae?” I heard Dean ask. “Bathroom?” came Sam's questioning reply. I finished drying off and dressed in clean clothes. Walking out of the bathroom I gave them my best ‘you've made me mad look and now you're gonna get it’ face. “So first of, how dare you drive my car without asking me. I don't care if my guts had been hanging out and I was on the verge of dying. That car is my love and no one, but me drives her.” I glared at Sam who visible shrunk at my cold tone. “And you!" I turned toward the older brother. "You knew I wanted to help get the last wolf and you didn't even wake me. What the fuck?” 

“I get the car thing. That's on me. I shouldn't have let Sam drive her," Dean acceded. "But you know you wouldn't have been any good on that hunt. You have a concussion from getting your head split open and the big bad wolf opened your side good. Sleep was what you needed,” Dean's tone brokered no more arguing. I let out a huff, but my glare lessened. He had a fair point; I wouldn't have been any help and I was sure the two of them could handle one wolf together. “Fine, fair enough. But next time at least wake me up and no driving my car.” I moved to the bed and laid back down.

Sam looked at me surprised. “Next time? Does that mean you plan to join us more often?” He glanced at Dean and smiled seeing the smile on his brother's face. “Maybe. I like you two, but don't get used to it.” I pointed a finger at him.

“So what does that mean for us?” Dean asked.


	6. What Are We?

I let out a small laugh. “It means if you two ever need help on a case give me a call. I'll either lend my expertise over the phone or I'll meet you guys and help take down the monster of the week.” I moved over to my bag and began putting my things back together. The case was over and I wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up in my own bed and sleep off my injuries. “That's not what I meant,” Dean said handing me my pistol. I looked up at him with a raised brow. I knew exactly what he was asking, but I wasn't ready to have that talk yet. I was hurting and my mind was still all over the place. It would be awhile before I was willing to talk feelings. “I know it ain't cowboy. As for me and you, if you ever feel the urge to scratch an itch you're welcome at my place. I don't care that you're a hunter. You're too good to give up.” I gave him a light kiss and walked out of the room heading toward my car.

After throwing my bag in the backseat I checked to make sure Sam hadn't done any damage. Satisfied that she was alright I climbed behind the wheel and peeled out of the parking lot. Due to my injuries I had to stop before making it home. I just couldn't drive anymore with how bad I was aching. And the last thing I wanted to do was wreck. So I checked into another cheap motel for the night and crashed. Come morning I hit the road again and let out a sigh of relief when I pulled into my driveway. I made my way inside and the first thing I did was mix myself a drink. Probably not the best thing to do with a head injury, but I didn't care. The alcohol would help me think.

After making a drink I ran myself a bubble bath and relaxed. My thoughts kept going back to Dean no matter how many times I tried to think of something else. After awhile I gave up and just thought about him; his smile, his freckles, his gorgeous green eyes, his body, how good I felt with him. It was clear I had it bad for the other hunter and I wasn't really sure what to do with that. I had never had feeling for someone before. This was all new and very strange. My bath eventually became cold and I got out, dried off and fell face first on my bed. Sleep came and I welcomed it as I didn't have to think. For a few hours I could get a break from seeing Dean Winchester’s smile. Or so I thought, he even invaded my dreams. 

It had been a little over a week since I last saw or heard from Dean and I wasn't sure if I was happy or upset about it. I had been able to get my thoughts in order. I now knew what I felt, but I wasn't about to call him and tell him. That seemed clingy. I felt it was better to let him come to me, but so far he hadn't. A sigh left me as I worked on a drawing for a client. It was simple a picture of Thor holding a girl in a loving embrace as they stood in front of a lake with the sun setting. It wasn't hard to do and I was more than happy to do it for the $200 the client had offered me. It was just everytime I looked at it, it wasn't Thor and some girl I saw; it was me and Dean.

A growl left me and I was about to throw my sketch pad when a knock sounded at my door. I looked at my clock seeing it was 10:30 at night and wondered who it could be. I set my sketch pad down on the living room table and went to the door. Opening it I was surprised to see Dean on the other side. “Well this is a surprise. I didn't think I would be hearing from you again.” I moved letting him come in and went back to the living room knowing he would follow. “I would have came sooner, but we ended up catching a case and I knew you were still healing so I didn't want to bother you.” He took a seat and I watched him as he did so. He seemed nervous with the way he tapped his fingers on his leg and licked his lips.

It was strange to see him acting in such a way when he had been so confident the other times I had seen him. Dean's nervousness began to rub off on me and I bit my lip while playing with a loose string on my pants. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what to say and if he had something to say I didn't want to interrupt his train of thought.

After about five minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymore I had to say something. “I've been thinking,” we both said. I snickered and waved for him to go first. Dean licked his lips and swallowed.

“This...whatever is going on between us, and I'm not trying to have a chick flick moment.” After a brief pause Dean continued, “But what exactly is this?” he asked. I stared at him in shock. That definitely wasn't what I had been expecting. I was expecting him to tell me that he didn't think us sleeping together anymore was a good idea or that he had found a new girl to bone. To say I was floored by his question was an understatement.

I ran my fingers through my hair and thought over my next words very carefully, I didn't want to sound like some girl head over heels, but I also didn't want him thinking I just wanted to fuck. It may have started out that way, but after a lot of thought, a lot of alcohol, and a lot of sleepless nights I realized I wanted more than that. “Well to be honest you're good in bed, but it's more than that. I've never trusted a man before, never trusted another hunter, but you I trust. And while I'm not sure if this will amount to anything, if we'll even live to see it happen, but uh I wouldn't be opposed to trying this whole…” It was hard for me to say the word as I had never said it before.

“Dating thing? Like boyfriend and girlfriend? Shit I've only had one serious relationship and that didn't end well. But you know what this life is like and you're one badass chick so I think if anyone could handle this crazy ride it's you. So yeah why the hell not? Let's give it a shot.” He moved closer and cupped my cheek before pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was unlike all the others we shared. I'm not gonna say fireworks went off cause they didn't and I'm not gonna say it was filled with love because it wasn't. It was however filled with understanding that things were different between us now. The kiss was also more tender and less lust filled.

I pulled back and smirked at him. “I think I could get used to the idea of Dean Winchester being mine and mine alone.”

Dean rolled his eyes playfully and with a serious tone said, "I thought I said no chick flick moments?"

I look up at him, his smile evident. "Oh Dean, honey, that was very chick-flicky." I cup his jaw and tiptoe to kiss him again.


	7. First Hunt As A Couple

So far things had been going great with Dean and I; this whole dating thing was nice. While he was gone on a case and I was at home working on a commission or a local hunt we would text each other. And when he and his brother didn't have a case they would both swing by and stay with me for a few days. I managed to click with the tall hunter over our love for history and books, but most the time I was with Dean. We would watch Netflix together or play with Bragi, sometimes he would help me out in the kitchen. The way we moved around getting things done without getting in each other's way you would think we had been doing it for years and not just a few months. But everytime we did it I felt a burst of joy fill me. 

No matter how many times we talked on the phone or just sat around doing nothing I always got this tingle down my spine, and butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't sure what it all meant, but I was loving every bit of these new feelings and wasn't going to question it. 

“Your dog is named after a Norse god?” Dean asked as we watched The Almighty Johnsons together. It was the first time he had watched it so he hadn't realized where the name came from until now.

“Yes he is. Dean O’Gorman is an awesome actor and I love Anders, but I didn't think that was a good name for a dog,” I explained. And so the god spirit that Anders had became my dog's name instead.

Just as Dean was about to reply Sam came in carrying his laptop. I sighed knowing what that meant. “What did you find Jolly Green?” I asked. Sam sent me a bitch face and I smirked. He may not like the name, but he was so much bigger than I was so the nickname wasn't going anywhere. “A couple of people went missing in the woods. Tents destroyed, blood found, but no sign of the bodies,” he explained as he turned his laptop letting us look at the photos. I pulled the laptop closer and narrowed my eyes. Something about the crime scenes seemed fishy. 

Soon enough we were all packed up and heading down the road to North Dakota. It was a long drive and I spent most of it ‘racing’ Dean. It was a way to pass the time and it was quite amusing to have Heart up against Baby. When we finally got to the motel I was ready to crash, but I knew we had research to do. But first I had something else to do. I climbed out of my car and rubbed her hood affectionately. “I knew you could beat him girl. You're just too good to lose.” I looked up at Dean. 

“She smoked Baby.” 

Dean frowned. “What no I let you win. No one can't beat Baby.” 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself so you can sleep at night.” I winked at him and headed toward the motel room.

While Sam looked over the police records I looked through the crime scene photos and looked into the area where the victims went missing. It was nothing, but forest except a small cabin about seven miles into the woods. 

“Hey look at this. There's this abandoned cabin not far from where the vics went missing.” I showed Sam and Dean the pictures. They both looked at it and then Sam began rustling through the files he had. “It was owned by a Marietta Roberts back in 1980 supposedly she died in a car fire. The body was burned so bad they couldn't identify the remains.” He handed the file over. I read through it and looked at the photos of the woman. There was a strange symbol tattooed on her shoulder; a black rose with a snake wrapped around it biting into a heart. I grabbed the pictures of the crime scenes and looked over them. 

“Is this the same symbol drawn here in the dirt next to that tent?” I pointed at what I was talking about. 

Dean looked at it with narrowed eyes. “Yeah I think it is.” 

“Looks like we're dealing with a witch.” Sam had found more photos of Marietta and despite the fact she should have been in her fifties she still looked like she was in her early twenties. Obviously she was a witch.

Dean took a sip of beer before letting out a groan. “Man I fucking hate witches. They're so skeevy,” he complained. “Well remind me not to introduce you to my wiccan sisters.” I teased as I leaned back in my chair and propped my feet up on the table. Dean's eyes went wind and he look absolutely terrified. He licked his lips nervously and sat his beer bottle down. I could see the wheels turning in his head; he was worried he was dating a witch. Sam looked over catching my eyes and he could clearly see the mirth in them. He had obviously caught on to what I was doing.

“Wiccan sisters?” Dean asked.

“Yep three of them. We normally get together on Fridays.”

Sam's shoulders were shaking and laughter danced in his eyes. Dean looked at him completely confused. He didn't think this was a laughing matter in the least bit. 

“It's a joke Dean. I'm not a witch, I'm not friends with any either. Calm down.” I shook my head at the fact he didn't catch on.

“Oh ha ha. Let's get serious so we can track down this witch and kill her,” he grumbled. The green-eyed hunter stayed in a pissy mood for some time. Through the whole car ride and walk through the woods he didn't say a word to me. I shrugged my shoulders and didn't let it get to me. If he wanted to act like a pouty baby over a joke then I would let him. It didn't bother me any. 

As we made our way toward the cabin I made sure to have my pistol, with witch killing bullets ready. As soon as we got inside I could hear chanting of some kind. I waved my hand to get Sam and Dean's attention. They looked to me and I pointed to where I heard the voice coming from. They nodded their heads and we each went a different direction to take care of the witch. As I snuck through a door behind her I noticed that the victims she had kidnapped two young men were still alive. They were strapped to a table and the witch was muttering in what sounded like Latin over them. But what surprised me was the fact Marietta didn't look any older than she had in the photo from the 80s which meant she was sacrificing the young men and women to retain her youth. 

I moved closer, but a floorboard creaked catching her attention. She spun facing me with her hands out and I raised my pistol to fire at her, but she ducked just as I pulled the trigger and I missed. “Fuck.” I went to aim again, but Dean and Sam came in and I no longer had a safe shot. I didn't want to hit either one of them should she dodge or the bullet ricochet. I lowered my gun and stared the witch down. Which apparently was a big mistake. I heard her mutter something in some odd language and then throw her hands to me. A glowing blue light hit my body and I fell backwards just as I heard a gunshot.

Opening my eyes I looked up into worried hazel and green eyes. “You alright Rae?” Sam asked.

“Yeah I feel fine. Don't guess the spell did anything other than knock me down.” I shrugged and took Dean's offered hand getting up.

“Let's hope that's all it did,” he grumbled.


	8. Wonky Spell

After making sure the young men who we found in the cabin were alright we loaded back into the Impala and headed toward the motel. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Being knocked down had left me with a massive headache and I was trying to get it to ease up. It wasn't the worst pain I had ever suffered, but it wasn't something that I wanted to deal with. I doubted anyone wanted to deal with a headache, but there was nothing I could do until we get back to the motel. There I would be able to take Ibuprofen.

_Man I hope Rae is alright. Maybe her hunting with us isn't a good idea._

“I'm fine Dean just a headache, nothing I can't handle. And if I thought hunting with you was a bad idea I wouldn't do it.” I opened my eyes and smiled at him. But instead of a smile back I was met with a look of confusion. I furrowed my brows not understanding why both of them were looking at me like that. “Alright what's with the looks?” I asked.

Sam glanced at Dean and then back to me. “Dean didn't say anything and yet you spoke to him like he had,” he explained. Now I was even more confused. That made no sense at all. I had clearly heard Dean's voice. “Yeah well he was thinking so loud I could practically hear his thoughts.” I leaned back and closed my eyes again.

 _Maybe that spell did do something to her._ This time it was Sam's voice, but I decided not to say anything. It was probably best I didn't least they think I was losing my mind.

Baby rumbled into the motel parking lot and we all went inside. First thing I did was grab some pain medicine and took a seat on the bed. Dean grabbed himself a beer and took a seat at the table propping his feet up and relaxing. “Well another win in the books. I say that's cause for celebration,” he said. I chuckled at his light hearted attitude. The way he smiled made his eyes light up and I swear I could get lost in them for days.

_Man her laugh is beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful. How did I land such a girl. I'm a broken mess who's been to hell and back. She deserves better than that._

Dean's thoughts rang clear in my head. Now that I was looking at him and didn't have my eyes closed I was able to figure out what was going on. That stupid fucking witch had done something to me. I was beyond pissed now that I knew. I didn't want to be able to hear people's thoughts. It was an invasion of privacy. “Well it's not a celebration without some greasy food and pie.” I hopped from the bed and grabbed my keys. I would try to figure this out while I was out.

 _Could she get anymore perfect_. Dean thought. I grinned and walked over giving him a kiss.

_I can't believe how happy Dean is. I've never seen him smile like that. It's crazy how much he's changed since she came into our lives. He seems more hopeful._

“I'll be back as soon as I can. Text me if you need anything.” I turned and went to walk out the door.

 _I hate when she leaves, but MAN I love to watch her go._ I a sashayed my hips as I walked toward the door giving Dean a show. It was odd hearing what him and Sam were thinking and I felt bad invading on their thoughts, but there wasn't much I could do about it. For now I would have to endure it, but maybe I should tell them. I doubt I could figure out how to break the spell on my own. I was smart sure, but witchy stuff was out of my league. 

The drive to the store was quiet and I used the time to think. It was clear that Dean cared for me and that he thought I deserved better. Which I thought was the stupidest fucking thing ever. Just because he was a broke man who had seen more than his fair share of evil didn't mean he didn't deserve love. As far as I was concerned it meant he deserved it even more. 

Going in the store was not a fun endeavor. Some of the thoughts I heard made me cringe. I even looked at some young boy and told him he needed Jesus. Not that I was religious in anyway, but that boy was having some very dirty, very kinky thoughts about his next door neighbor. Not that I was judging or anything cause hey we all probably have that one kink that would surprise people, but the kid was 14 and his neighbor was 35. It was just weird. After grabbing everything we needed for a celebration I headed back to the motel.

I was about to put the key in the door when I heard Sam and Dean talking. “I think that witch did something to her. There's no way she just knew what you were thinking,” Sam told him. 

“What you think she can read minds now or something? Come on Sammy that's just crazy. If she could I'm sure she would have said something by now.” I heard a chair squeak. 

_He really cares about her. I wonder if he's going to ask her to join us full time, make her part of the family business. It's clear he loves her. Or maybe she'll ask him to move in. Rae is the headstrong dominating type. Not surprised Dean's into that._

I opened the door and walked in. “Beer, pie, fried chicken, tater wedges.” I sat the food down on the table. “Rae you are a woman after my heart.” Dean pulled me into his lap and gave me a kiss.

 _I'm never giving her up_. I bit my lip and let out a sigh. “There's something I need to tell you. The witch she uh, she whammied me good. I can read minds and god there are somethings I just don't want to hear.” I shook my head in disgust. Looking at Dean I could see he had gone pale. “When did it kick in?” He asked. 

“Wellll…” I gave a sheepish grin.

“In the car on the way back here,” Sam said. I nodded my head.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Dean asked.

“Oh yeah because saying I can read minds is something someone just blurts out. For fuck’s sake it took me a minute to realize what was going on and when I did I left to clear my head...which wasn't my best idea. But I'm telling you now,” I replied.

_She's so stubborn. Trying to handle shit on her own. Drives me crazy, but I wouldn't have her any other way._

“I'll call Bobby see if he knows a way to reverse it.” Sam said pulling out his phone. 

It took a few days to gather all the things needed, but soon enough Sam, Dean, and I were standing in my living room ready to break the spell put on me. It was going to be a relieve not being able to hear their thoughts. Some of them were down right depressing and others made it hard for me not to throw myself at Dean; he had a vivid imagination. As soon as Sam did whatever it was he did a blue light left me and dissipated. I stood there waiting, making sure I didn't hear anything and when I didn't I let grinned. “Thank God my mind is mine again no more hearing other people's thoughts.” I let out a sigh of relief.

Sam chuckled and retreated to his room knowing that his brother and I had some things to discuss after everything I had heard.

“First off you do deserve me, I'm not perfect and I'm not better than you just because I haven't seen or done all the shit you have. Second I would like to ask you to officially move in here, I want you here with me, in our home when we aren't hunting. Thirdly I want to go on all your hunts from now on.” I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

“And lastly, but most importantly. I love you, Dean Winchester.” I pulled him down into a passionate kiss, showing him just how much I meant every word of what I just said. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead to mine and squeezed my hips.

“I want all that too.” He pecked my lips. “And by the way I love you too.”


End file.
